


Walk A Mile

by Silver_Lightning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gender or Sex Swap, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Lightning/pseuds/Silver_Lightning
Summary: The twins combine a number of pranks together against Percy, changing him permanently into a female. With his entire life now flipped over, Percy must relearn to navigate around the new social status and rules he's been forced into. Complicating matters even more, it is discovered that Percy has also been a victim of the Unforgivables cast on him by a completely unexpected person in his life, throwing his sense of identity into even more turmoil.It doesn't help that Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey begin to show a an intense interest in the newly female Percy Weasley, as do other annoyances.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guys tell that Percy is my favorite character? Practically all of my fics feature him as the main lead.

Percy Weasley sat down to breakfast, still seething from the latest transgression from the twins. They had decided on their own that the third year boys' dorm didn't have enough space for their prank making, and so they would convert part of Percy's space (in the fifth year boys' dorm) into their makeshift lab. One quickly exploded potion had ruined a majority of Percy's things, and had left the older boy furious. Needless to say, Percy had retaliated by destroying their pranking journals, to which the twins did not react well. 

So by the next morning, there was a seething anger between the three boys that even a night of separation had nothing to calm. Instead, the anger on both sides had been left to fester, and by the time Percy Weasley sat down for breakfast, the twins had decided on a vicious punishment for the new Prefect. The only sample they had of the potion that had originally caused all the commotion (it was supposed to temporarily change guys into ladies) was combined with a few of their other prank potions (a shrinking potion, and a not yet perfected potion that was to turn someone into a giant canary, a Laughing potion, and Belch Powder) and was mixed into Percy's morning oatmeal, and they watched in glee as their older brother ate the tainted food.

When Percy ate his breakfast, all of the potions reacted at once. The Shrinking potion started to shrink him, only to be counteracted by the Canary Cream, which was to turn someone into a giant canary. Percy Weasley shrunk from a respectable 5'10 down to a small 5'3 and grew feathers which them moulted. The Belch Powder and the Laughing potion caused a strange and hilarious mix of hysterical laughter interrupted by loud belching. Finally the new potion the twins had been worked on started reacting horrifyingly. The belching and laughter was joined by screams as Percy started turning into a female. 

Because the potion had been an entirely new idea, and the twins had just created it from a theory and potions know how, there were absolutely no safety precautions. Because the sample they had managed to save was the only bit of the potion they had, it had not been tested out and so there was no knowledge of how the potion actually worked. When the potion started reacting on Percy was the first time the twins would ever see it. Unfortunately, the twins had also forgotten that their older brother had a serious allergy to the Alihotsy used in the Laughing potion.

Slowly but surely, the Laughing and Belching was drowned out by the screams of Percy, as he writhed violently on the ground in agony. When the boy finally passed out breathing harshly, the silence in the Great Hall was ringing, and only broken by the rushing of Professors Snape and McGonagall along with Nurse Pomphrey.

Even their footsteps couldn't cover the sound of Percy's breathing shuddering, and then stopping with heart breaking finality as his allergy to the Alihotsy finally started to close down his trachea.

When the Professors reached the unresponsive and unconscious boy was when the shock of wore off the other people in the Great Hall, and sound returned to the room. It would immediately crescendo into a deafening cacophony as hundreds of people begun to throw around theories of the event that had just taken place. The only ones who would knew the real story were three third year boys sitting in horrified shock. The noise level only decreased when the Professors who had been working on Percy alongside the Nurse begun moving Percy out of the room. The twins staggered out after them, and Ron only begun moving when Harry pushed him out of his seat to follow his family.

That prank would be the start of series of completely unexpected unveiling of long hidden crimes and truths that would nearly destroy the Weasley family.


	2. You're A Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy regains consciousness in St. Mungo's to appalling news and an Auror investigation.

When I had begun my breakfast, I had been thinking over my plans for the day and so didn't really taste my food. I was furious with the twins still, and I wanted compensation for my destroyed things, and telling them I had destroyed their prank journals had not been enough for revenge.

By the time I realized what was happening, I was growing feathers and starting to laugh uncontrollably along with embarrassing belching even as my feathers molted. Then the pain started, a burning stabbing sensation all over my body that took my breath away.

I continued laughing and belching as the pain increased enough for me to start screaming, and I did. When blessed darkness came, I fell into it willingly, catching a final glimpse of the twins. 

It was enough for me to realized what had happened. The twins had taken their revenge before I had even decided on a course for mine, and as I fell into the darkness in agony, I wondered if their revenge would be enough to kill me.

XXXX0XXXX

I woke to quiet voices murmuring even as something poked me in the chest. I couldn't help the flinch, and the voices immediately silenced. There was another sharp poke, and this time I slapped away the annoyance and flipped over to my side, curling into a ball.

The voices that had woken me increased, and I begun to recognize familiar ones in the cacophony. I opened my eyes and blinked blearily around my bed at the dozen bodies surrounding me. With a shock, I sat up with the covers pulled to under my chin, ignoring the pain that flared up along every nerve in my body to stare at the strangers in my room.

"What are you doing in my room?" I blurted out.

"This isn't your room, Mr. Weasley." One of the strangers replied. "This is St. Mungo's, in the Potions Poisoning Ward. What do you last remember, Mr. Weasley?"

I stared at the the Healer, finally noticing the green robes of all the Healers scattered around. They weren't the only ones, there were also a number of Red robes in my room, and I froze as I realized the implication. I swung my eyes around the room more, finding my parents standing pale and tense in the very back.

"Mr. Weasley, answer the question, please." The Healer's voice brought my attention back to her.

"Why are there Aurors here?" I asked my parents, ignoring her for the moment.

My mother opened her mouth but was interrupted by another voice before she could tell me anything. A woman standing beside my parents whom I had initially dismissed because she wasn't dressed as either a Healer or an Auror.

"Mr. Weasley, to get your answers you must first answer the Healer." She replied in a stern, commanding voice. I stared at her for a minute, her features somewhat recognizable to me, although I couldn't remember from where. 

I turned back to my parents, actually taking a good look at them. They were both looking as if they had received a massive shock, my mother especially looking grieve stricken. My father flipped between contained fury and horrific sadness, and I dreaded what the reason for their reactions might be, or why there were Aurors present in my room.

"Mr. Weasley," the Healer brought my attention back from my examinations. "I asked what the last thing you remember is?"

"The twins mixed something in my food." I replied finally. There was no point lying, there had been hundreds of witnesses for what the twins had done.

"How did it feel? Describe the pain." The Healer instructed.

I took a minute to think back, remembering the agony I had felt. "It felt like I was being burned from the inside, and then had lemon juice poured on the burns. I'm also pretty sure I felt a few bones breaking."

The Healer nodded, and took a few notes. She didn't ask any other questions, stepping back as one of the Aurors stepped forward. He was a large bald African man, and towered over me in the bed.

"What led to the altercation with your siblings? And know we have questioned them before you woke up."

"The twins apparently didn't have enough space for potions experimentation in their dorm room, and decided to use my dorm as their lab. Their potion exploded and destroyed a majority of my stuff. I got angry and destroyed their potion notebooks as revenge. They decided to put me in the hospital."

I had said all of that as monotonously as possible, still remembering the agony of whatever potion they had used on me. The Healer and the Aurors took notes at that, and to my confusion, the Healer stepped forward again.

"You destroyed the notebooks completely? Are you sure?" She questioned intensely.

I nodded. "I was furious with them, and I didn't want them simply Reparoing them back. So I destroyed them thoroughly."

At my answer, my mother choked on a sob, and I frowned at her, before turning back to the two people who had been interrogating me. I wanted answers to my questions now, since I had told them everything I remembered. "Can I know why there are Aurors here now?"

The was sudden movement in the room as all the Healers, except the one that had been questioning me, moved to leave the room. When they had left, the other Auror pulled out his wand and started layering up privacy wards, and I felt dread churning in my stomach. There was no reason for practically sealing off the room if the coming conversation was going to be any good.

"Mr. Weasley," the woman who had been standing beside my parents moved up, even as the large black Auror moved back in deference. "I am Lady Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. When you were brought to St. Mungo's, the Healers ran a standard diagnostic for foreign magic on you, and uncovered evidence that you had been placed under the Unforgivables for some time, and so they called in Law Enforcement." 

I froze, staring at the now remembered face of Lady Bones. Someone had cast the Unforgivables on me? Why? What for? And most importantly, when and for how long? I blurted all those questions out.

"We don't know any of those answers yet, Mr. Weasley. When the Aurors got here, the also ran a diagnostic spell on you. This one was to test for the presence of any Obliviations, and showed evidence that you had been Obliviated. I imagine you would have at least told your parents if someone had harmed you in such a way if you had known of it."

I nodded shakily, stomach churning nauseously. I could taste bile in the back of my throat and I swallowed convulsively, feeling utterly violated. 

When I could speak normally again, I continued questioning Lady Bones, grateful they were allowing me to think on and somewhat process the information being unloaded on me.

"Does this mean that you don't who cast those spells on me? Will they get away with it?"

"No. Fortunately for you, there is a way to undo the Obliviations. We will need for you to give us the memories as evidence."

I nodded shakily, and warily watched as a gray robed individual I hadn't seen melted out of the shadows, startling me. The figure (an Unspeakable as I recognized with fascination) approached with a drawn wand and begun an intricate but silent spell. 

Watching the Unspeakable, I began to feel an increasing pressure in my head, almost like a headache that was just beginning to form. I squirmed, the pressure turning into a dull throbbing pain, before with a final sharp throb, the pain in my head exploded into a migraine.

When I blinked open my watering eyes, the Unspeakable had vanished back into the shadows, and everyone else was staring expectantly at me. Sometime while the Obliviation was being undone, a Solicitor's Pensive had been brought out, and set up. Unlike other Pensives, these were smaller and could only hold about a dozen memories because these memories could be projected for everyone to see. As such they were dead useful for trails when memories needed to be verified. The Healer handed me a headache potion, and I swallowed it gratefully. 

Lady Bones stepped forward again, wand held loosely. "Do you know how to provide memories, Mr. Weasley?" 

I nodded. It was standard procedure for children to be taught how to give memories in cases that involved them as truth serums could only be used by and for adults. I concentrated, focused my magic on the memories that had just been unblocked.

Then, suddenly, I could remember as if the events had happened only moments before. I remembered the day when I had been sent over to Aunt Muriel's home, because the youngest four had all fallen ill, and Mum had been too busy with caring for them to be keeping an eye on the energetic and rambunctious child I suddenly remembered being. To my shock, I realized that I had been very much like the twins when I had been younger.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I remembered being utterly bored at Muriel's house (reading school books while she puttered around cleaning had not been fun as a child), until I was sent off for my daily nap as Aunt Muriel left to garden. Instead, I wandered around the house until I had managed to sneak into her private potions lab. I had been delighted, and went about cheerfully rummaging through the potions pantry, pulling out any potion that had an interesting label.

I remembered pulling out a container of Bundinum Pomade and the glass bottle next to it, which was labelled as Bundinum Secretions. I recognized the first label as being the potion that Mum used on us when we had dandruff, but I didn't recognized what the glass bottle contained. I looked at the two containers, wondering at their differences, before flipping them over to read the information label on the back with the ingredients. The first container had an ingredient that was the same as the label on the second container, Bundinum Secretions.

Satisfied with my snooping and getting an idea, I carefully opened each container to take a look. The first one looked like a completed potion at first, but with such a large bottle of one of the main ingredients, right next to it, it made me wonder if the potion might not have been as completed. The glass bottle had released a foul, gag inducing odor as soon as it had been opened, and I quickly resealed it to get rid of the stench.

With my observations, my idea had solidified in my head. I would complete this potion for Aunt Muriel, and be the first one in the family to have made a potion all on my own. Determined, I returned to the lab proper with the containers and grabbed a spoon and stirring rod. As quickly as possible, I unsealed the glass bottle and removed a spoonful of the disgusting slime, resealing it shut again. The spoonful of slime was mixed into the unfinished potion, and I stirred it in carefully.

When I was finally satisfied with my work, I grabbed the finished potion and proudly went to show Aunt Muriel. She was still outside, diligently working on her potions garden, utterly sweaty and dirty. Seeing her, I had another idea. With how dirty she was, Aunty would surely take a shower, and maybe instead of telling her about my potion, I should let her use and see how good it was. After all, I had made all by my self.

That decided, I took a detour to Aunty's bedroom and through to her private bathroom. There was an almost finished container of the Pomade in her tub, and I proudly replaced the almost empty one for mine. I wondered how long it would take for her to notice just how much better my potion would be, and went to wait excitedly in my room for her to come back inside.

I fell asleep, only to be woken by a loud furious scream that nearly shook the house. Frightened, I scrambled out of bed and went running to the source of the screams. It was Aunt Muriel, standing in her room before the mirror, horrified expression on her face. I edged nearer, apprehensive. Why was she screaming like that? Then I noticed her wet hair, and delightedly, remembered my potion.

"Aunt Muriel! Did you use it? Did you see my potion? I made it!" I yelled happy. My Aunt had stopped screaming, having turned to watch me, mouth opening and closing without speaking.

"You made what, Percy?" She asked very quietly, and suddenly, I was very scared. I didn't know why, but I backed up a little bit away from her. She was shaking, and I wondered if maybe Aunty was sick.

"I made the Pomade." I replied. "I finished it. I added the Bundinum Secretions from the glass bottle. It had that on the label, you see, and they were right next to each other in the pantry. So I mixed them together, and completed the Pomade. I was going to tell you, but I thought maybe showing you that I made it would be better."

Aunty didn't speak immediately, she instead stopped shaking and got still. "You mixed in the Secretions with the Pomade? Is that right?"

I nodded nervously. Aunty didn't look happy, and I was still scared. I wanted to run away and hide, and so I continued backing away from her. 

"Look at me." Aunty said quietly, and I looked at her. She raised her hand slowly and ran it through her hair. To my utter horror, Aunty's hair fell out where her hand touched, leaving behind blistered and an angry red skin behind. "Look at what you did to me. I will kill you."

I stumbled backwards, terrified, but wasn't fast enough. Aunt Muriel's wand came up, and I barely had time to register the incantation for an Unforgivable before the pain hit. The burning, stabbing pain all over every inch of my body. The pain lasted an eternity, and I could feel my body twisting and thrashing as muscles and nerves fired uncontrollably.

When the pain had finally stopped, I lay trembling violently on the floor. Through my harsh breathing, I remembered the incantation Aunt Muriel had snarled. 

My Aunt had just Crucio'd me.

I remembered in that moment what my parents had told me about the three Unforgivable curses. The Torture curse, the Killing curse, and the Control curse. What to do if I ever heard or saw anyone using those three curses, one of which my own Aunt had just used on me.

I finally managed to get some control over my body, just enough to purposely twist so I could look at her, only to wish I hadn't. The look on her face was monstrous, red and snarling and breathing harshly, the wand in her hand trembling. 

Our eyes met, and I saw the instant she decided to do it again, how her face twisted into an even more hideous snarl before the pain hit. I didn't hear the incantation this time.

The pain lasted another eternity, before my world turned black.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I pulled out of the memory, shaking violently, throat sore and ears ringing. I was panting and my chest and stomach ached. There was a disgusting taste on my tongue that made me gag. The people in my room were looking pale and grim, and Lady Bones was holding a glowing strand on the end of her wand.

She put it in the Pensive that had been assembled, and turned around to face me.

"Will you be able to provide the other memory, Mr. Weasley?" She asked me "I promise you, whoever hurt you will pay for everything. I just need all the memories so that I can charge them for everything that was done to you."

I wasn't sure I wanted to remember anymore, but I also couldn't stand not knowing how far I'd been violated. My new memory only accounted for the Crucios, there had been nothing present about the Obliviation.

I must have hesitated too long, because Lady Bones stepped back. I stopped her, and weakly asked for a break. I would give the rest of the memories, I just needed to let my new memory settle. 

The Aurors and Lady Bones all stepped back, and for the first time since I had woken in St. Mungo's, my parents were finally allowed to approach me. I was wrapped impossibly tightly in my parents' arms, my mother keening quietly in my hair and shaking intensely. My Dad as well, was sniffling and clutching at me almost convulsively.

I clung to them tightly, too numb to feel anything, probably due to the Calming drought I had been administered. It made wonder why.

"You were screaming and thrashing, you would have hurt yourself." My Dad answered in a quivering voice, and I realized I had spoken out loud. My various aches and soreness now made sense. I allowed my parents' presence to lull me, and the time passed.

I had no idea how long the break lasted, but before too long, the Aurors were waiting for me again, and Lady Bones was stepping forward with her wand ready. I shuddered, but acquiesced, and focused my magic again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was the next morning, and I was feeling sick. I ached fiercely everywhere, my head was stuffed full of Puffskiens, and I shook so hard my teeth clattered together.

I called weakly for my Aunt. It looked like I had caught the flu, even though it had been the whole reason I was sent to Aunt Muriel's. She wasn't coming though. Maybe she hadn't heard, even I was having trouble hearing myself.

It took me along time to simply get out of bed. I needed help, and Aunty couldn't help if she couldn't hear me. Once out of bed, I couldn't walk, legs too weak and shaky to hold me up, and so I had to crawl to the door like baby Ron. Out into the hallway, my Aunt was still nowhere to be seen, and I was forced to crawl carefully and with many breaks down the stairs.

Aunty wasn't on the main floor, either, and I teared up, frustrated and hurting. Where could she have gone? She was supposed to be looking after me, and I needed her. The door to the potions lab caught my attention then, and I crawled over. Maybe she was in there.

I pushed open the door, and say Aunty working on a potion. Her back was to me and she hadn't noticed my entrance, concentrating mightily on what she was doing. I pulled in a deep breath, and with the loudest voice I could muster, called for her again.

Aunty jerked hard, and whatever she had been measuring out into the cauldron dropped in with a splash I heard from the doorway. She froze for a moment, then threw up a shimmering shield as the contents of the cauldron exploded out and splattered everywhere. 

On the floor right by the door as I was, the spewing mess didn't reach me. I watched carefully, dreading something I didn't remember, as my Aunt turned around. The horrific snarl on her face jogged my memory and I remembered with terror the previous night's events.

A sudden rush of energy had me scrambling backwards away from the potions room even as Aunty's wand was turned my way. A familiar red glow was at the tip of the wand, and my vision tunneled in to it. I didn't hear her speak through the rushing sound in my ears, but I saw the light explode out of her wand.

A pain I was becoming increasingly familiar with hit. The burning, stabbing sensation all over my body, leaving me thrashing helplessly and violently on the floor. The pain finally disappeared after an eternity, and it was all I could do to breathe. It felt even worse than I remembered from last night.

Through my panting, I could hear Aunty breathing hard too. A while later I managed to turn my head her way with a spasm that racked my body, and I saw her sitting on the floor, trembling and panting. I wondered why. I had been the one the spell had hit.

I became aware of a liquid running down the side of my mouth, and although embarrassed at my drooling, I couldn't close my mouth. I had no actual control over my body, spasming and twitching violently. Finally, I heard my Aunt moving around, and then she was standing over me grimacing.

She brought her wand down, and I had no energy to move away. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see what spell she would next use on my. I felt my body floating up, and begin to be floated up stairs all the way back to my room. By the time my bed came into view, my floating body was being barely held up, Aunt Muriel's shaking hand shaking me. 

I was dropped on the bed, and I could do nothing as my Aunt sat down on the edge. She was panting furiously and loudly enough I could hear her over my racing heart. I didn't know how long we were there, before Aunt Muriel's began to calm down, and then her attention was back on me. 

"I refuse to be put into Azkaban because a little cunt like you didn't know to stay out of my things. Now I'll have to remake the Crutiatus Restorative and feed you before the effects become permant and detectable. I thought last night's lesson would have taught you better, but I suppose not."

Her wand was coming up again, and I tensed, prepared for a new bout of pain. Instead, my body snapped straight and stiffened. The sudden jerking into the position sent pain screaming along my nerves, and I didn't hear Aunt Muriel's parting words.

I had no idea how long I spent in the Body Bind curse before I fell asleep, waking the next morning in desperature need of the tiolet and utterly starving. Unable to move or make noise, I wet myself, and then spent another infine amount of time waiting for Aunt Muriel in the very uncomfortable wet spot. I was also still starving. I only became aware of Aunt Muriel bieng awake when I smelled bacon cooking, and even then she didn't show up for a long time afterwards. 

When my aunt finally came into my room, she had with her a potion vial, and her wand was already out. Seeing her wand sent terror racing through me, and I begun to tremble in my bed. She immediately saw the wet spot under me, and her face took on the snarling expression I was becoming increasingly familiar with.

I didn't even have time to gasp before the red light of the Crucio was streaking towards me. The pain lasted for eternity, and when I finally managed to recognize my surroundings in the absence of the soul crushing pain, Aunt Muriel was sitting on the edge of my bed, frowning at her wand.

She turned to look at me, and when she saw I semi coherent, she begun to speak. "The problem with Dark Magic is that it is incredibly easy and very, very addictive. Just one spell, and all the other spells come out very easy. When I got here today, it wasn't my intention to Crucio you again. But I enjoyed it so very much these past few days, and so I did Crucio you." She shook her head ruefully, and turned her wand on my way again. I didn't hear the incantations over my panicking. She brought the vial she had to my mouth, and tapped it with her wand, before she tapped my mouth as well.

I choked at the sudden presence of foul liquid in the back of my throat, and managed to swallow before coughing violently. The potion that had been forced on me took the constant pain I had been in the past few days away so suddenly I was sure I had passed out for a second and the intense, constant trembling that had been my constant companion stopped.

I was still in the Body Bind though, I realized when I tried to scramble away. Aunt Muriel only smirked at me.

"You think you'll get away so easily? I am not done with you yet. Imperio. You will from now on follow any and all rules set to you. You will never do anything ever that is against the rules. If you do, you will be severely punished as you have been these past few days. You will also never tell anyone that you have ever been placed under any of the Unforgivables. You will tell your parents you enjoyed the days you spent here, and you will make sure that you never again misbehave. Obliviate."

The world turned all swirly and dizzy, and then I fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When I opened my eyes, the hospital room was deathly silent, and I was clenching my fists so hard my fingers were aching fiercely. While the Calming Draught I had been given earlier had kept me calm, I was still utterly horrified, and I could feel my stomach churning and taste bile in the back of my throat.

"Are there anymore memories, Mr. Weasley?" Lady Bones asked after she finished placing the new strand of memory into the Pensieve. I wordlessly shook my head. "Then we will take these and leave you to recuperate. When they have been viewed and we have a complete list of charges, the suspect will be arrested."

I nodded wordlessly again, and just barely managed to reach over and grab the bed pan before I was throwing up. I let my mother clean out my mouth, and then fell into an exhausted sleep.

My life would never again be the same.


End file.
